Dreamless
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: "Isaac couldn't deny that being around his alpha always made him feel safer, but where did he draw the line? Would he really creep into Derek's room in the middle of the night like a child, just because of a – very realistic – nightmare? Yes. Yes, he would."


**Dreamless**

* * *

"_Isaac!" a familiar voice screamed from the basement. "Isaac, quit hiding and accept your punishment! Don't be such a pussy! Isaac!" _

_Isaac wet his lips but didn't say a word; he pulled his knees up closer to his chest and prayed that his father wouldn't come looking for him. __His prayers went unanswered. He heard __the thump-thump-thump of his father's boots against the basement stairs. "Isaac, I swear to fucking God! Get your ass out here, now!" _

_He held back a sob as his father traipsed through the house, looking for him. He closed his eyes and curled up impossibly tighter as his father made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Suddenly, everything stopped. The only noise Isaac heard was the beeping of horns on the street and the faint sound of a too-loud TV from the house across the street. _

_Isaac slapped a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to quiet his erratic breathing. His heart beat faster as the floorboards creaked with the weight of the man outside. A tear trailed down his cheek. The doorknob to the closet twisted slowly and – _

Isaac sat straight up in his bed and covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt not to scream at the leftover image of his father. His eyes scanned the dark, open room. When he found nothing out of place, he dropped his hands back to his sides and took a deep, shaky breath. He fell back onto his pillow, but couldn't close his eyes – the face of his father was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids.

His clothes stuck uncomfortably to his body with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead. He debated just getting up for the day and taking a shower, but a quick glance at the clock told him that it was much too early – even for him.

He wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but the nightmare wouldn't leave him. He wondered if Derek had any sleeping pills he could take. Or maybe alcohol. Anything that would give him the dreamlessness he needed. But Isaac doubted Derek –

_Derek._

Isaac couldn't deny that being around his alpha always made him feel safer, but where did he draw the line? Would he really creep into Derek's room in the middle of the night like a child, just because of a – very realistic – nightmare?

Yes. Yes, he would.

Isaac was sure that Derek knew that he was coming, but when he opened the door to his alpha's bedroom, he found him sleeping peacefully on his stomach with the covers bunched around his hips and his arms under his pillow. Isaac bit his lip and whispered, "Derek." Derek made a noise in the back of his throat and shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. "_Derek._"

The alpha blinked slowly and rolled onto his back. "What is it, Isaac?"

For a moment, Isaac considered lying and saying that it was nothing, but instead said, "Do you mind if I sleep on the floor?"

Derek's eyes roamed the beta's body. Isaac was shifting his weight from one leg to the other and he was biting his lip hard in an attempt to keep it from quivering. It wasn't the first time Isaac had crept into his room at night because of a nightmare, but it _was _the first time he'd actually asked to stay; normally, Isaac just sat outside his bedroom door like Derek didn't know he was there and listened to his heartbeat for about an hour before going back to bed.

Derek didn't say anything, just tossed a pillow in the general vicinity of Isaac's face and rolled back over to go to sleep. Isaac smiled and placed the pillow as close as he could to the bed before curling up on the carpeted floor. He pressed his face against the thick pillow and just breathed in the comforting scent of his alpha. His eyes closed and he no longer saw his father; instead, he saw his new family – his pack. He saw Scott and Stiles and Boyd and Erica and – most importantly – Derek.

Just as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a warm, strong hand rest itself atop his head. He curled into it happily and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

** My beta hasn't been able to get internet for the past few weeks, so this hasn't been properly looked over. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix them ASAP**

**Remember to review because it makes an authoress happy. **


End file.
